Michel Koch
Michel Koch is a French freelance illustrator and concept artist currently working as DONTNOD Entertainment's art and game director (since 2008). Next to his work on DONTNOD's first game, Remember Me, he was significantly involved in the development of Life is Strange as Concept Artist, Artistic Director, Co-Game Director and additional Writer. Career N/A Social Media Michel Koch's Twitter is @DONTNOD_Michel. He is very active in his update and response time there, and regularly posts Life Is Strange-related articles, fan art and other stuff. You can find his Facebook account here. Trivia * Michel Koch currently lives in Paris. * He went to Supcréa, Grenoble, and studied at Ecole Emile Cohl, Lyon, in France. * Michel Koch's favorite television show is X-Files. * He is a big fan of the Twin Peaks series, hence the great influence on Life Is Strange''See ''here to look at the numerous works that influenced Life Is Strange, including the Twin Peaks series., and he is looking forward to the 2017 reboot of the original series directed by LynchArticle on Twin Peaks Reboot: http://deadline.com/2016/01/twin-peaks-update-premiere-date-early-2017-david-lynch-1201681533/. * He is also a big fan of Stephen King's works. There are several references to Stephen King throughout Life Is Strange. * He is also a fan of the True Detective TV series. There is a reference to it on David Madsen's car license plate. * On July 27, 2015, Michel Koch put a rainbow filter on his profile picture to celebrate the decision of the U.S. Supreme Court to legalize same-sex marriage nationwide. * Michel Koch played and praised the choice-based game saying, "it was a great ride from the beginning to the end, can't wait to replay it!"See here to view the post on Twitter. * He also played , praising it with the words "such a great job on the writing, voices and art."See here to view the post on Twitter. * After the revelation of Tracer from the game Overwatch being in a relationship with another woman in December 2016, Michel Koch asked for Tracer and Max fanart and OverwatchxLifeIsStrange crossovers on Twitter.See here to view Michel Koch's post on Twitter. * After the release of episode four, "Dark Room", Michel Koch posted on Twitter, "Today I have a small glimpse of how good GRR Martin must feel everyday!", sarcastically referring to the importance of death in this episode. * Michel Koch revealed in an interview that they wrote episode one, "Chrysalis", with the intention of introducing the typical high school stereotypes, before building upon them and subverting them with every episode. "When we started to create every character, we really wanted to use known archetypes that people see in teenage drama and in movies." * He also revealed the intention behind the scene of Warren beating up Nathan. "If you choose not to step in on the fight with Nathan, we start to see something a little different, a darker side of Warren. It's very violent and gets a bit out of control. It shows us that, even if we're good characters, we all have a side of us that can go out of control. Everyone has shades of grey, bits of darkness." Interviews * Masterclass de Michel Koch (December 13, 2016) * Gamecreator TV: Life is Strange - Michel Koch and Jean-Luc Cano Interview (April 28, 2016) * INTERVIEW: MICHEL KOCH & LUC BAGHADOUST OF LIFE IS STRANGE (April 4, 2016) * Directors Commentary - revisiting Life is Strange with its creators (January 24, 2016) * Life Is Strange Spoilercast - Kinda Funny Gamescast Special (January 22, 2016) * Life is Strange co-director discusses the game's endings, production, and answers Chatty questions (January 22, 2016) * Life is strange - BiTS - ARTE (August 27, 2015) * First Love and Awkwardness: Inside the Mind of ‘Life Is Strange’ Co-Director Michel Koch (August 4, 2015) * Rewind power in Life is Strange is "a great story telling tool" (August 21, 2014) * Life is Strange - Michel Koch Gamescom 2014 Interview (August 21, 2014) External Links * Official Website * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Reddit Gallery Michel Koch, Luc Baghadoust and Raoul Barbet at PAXEast2015 Best Plot Twist Award March 7 2015.jpg|Michel Koch, Luc Baghadoust and Raoul Barbet at PAXEast2015 with their very first award, the Best Plot Twist Award, on March 7, 2015. Michel Koch 3.jpg|Michel Koch at the Ping Awards ceremony on October 29, 2015. Michel Koch 2.jpg|Michel Koch at the exhibition Internet IRL on November 6, 2015. Michel Koch GDC 2016.jpg|Michel Koch at the Game Developers Conference in March 2016. Michel Koch at Masterclass.jpg|Michel Koch at Masterclass on December 12, 2016. References Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Directors